Mary's world
by lightfeather5632
Summary: what happened to mary after Ib left with Garry? This is if they both left with out her, and without killing her.
1. Chapter 1

Mary. Just a painting? Or did she have feeling like any normal human? well, she did. This is something I thought of about 3 seconds ago and decided it was good enough for the internet.

* * *

mary wandered the now empty halls of the fabricated world, staring up at the walls.

She wasn't really alone, the women in red and woman in blue were talking on a wall. "Its sad how they got away, I wanted those roses, they were so pretty!" The woman in blue whined.

Mary passed them without a second glance.

One of the blue dolls hung from the ceiling, smiling down at her. that smile reminded her of Ib.

Ib, the girl who left mary there to rot.

'Ib...' mary thought sadly.

thinking of Ib made her think of Garry. Her eyes flared in sudden anger.

'HOW could you leave me here for garry?! You PROMISED we'd be together forever! hadn't you...?'

* * *

thats all I have time for today, but please tell me if I should continue! LIGHTFEATHER IS OUT, PEACE OUT DUDES! ;)


	2. They're back

Hey, i got hex the ninja asking meh to continue, so I decided to. POWER OF NINJASSSSSS Good job hex! ;)

* * *

Mary walked into her small drawn house, walking straight to her painting to see outside. outside, into the real world.

Her eyes saddened as she stared through the invisible wall.

She wanted to leave so badly.

If only she could.

She spotted a little girl her age waking around the corner. She had dark brown hair and deep velvet red eyes. She wore a white button shirt with a red ?

(honestly don't know, sorry.)

"...Ib?" Mary whispered.

She slammed her hands against the frames, pushing as hard as she laced her eyes as she stared at her old friend.

"ib! IB!" Mary screamed.

But no matter how hard she pushed, the frame wouldn't give in. A tall man, about the age of 25 possibly, walked from around the corner and looked up at Mary's painting.

Mary frowned, glaring back at the man.

Garry.

It had been about 5 years since they escaped, and they were both older now. Mary was exactly the same, being in the fabricated world, but she didn't care.

She screeched her fury, the hall ways of the gallery in the real world becoming dark.

All the other people disappeared around them, leaving Garry and Ib alone in front of mary's painting.

With a final scream, she struck her hands through the barrier and grabbed them, pulling them in with her.

* * *

Originally, I wasn't going to bring them back there, but if I didn't, this story would be pretty boring.


	3. where are you?

FINALLY an update. I'm thinking of adding my OC so I don't get bored with this story. I dunno. Biez!

* * *

Looking around, Ib stood up, serveing the current room she was in.

_'I don't remember this room before...'_ She thought.

Being back in the fabricated world, all her memories of the last time she was here had returned. With a gasp, she remembered standing into front of Mary's painting with Garry. And when the black out happened. But what happened afterward...?

"Wait... Garry?!"

Garry was gone.

No whewre.

Not even even a trace.

"Garry?! GARRY!?" Ib screamed. She jumped up, running to the door and tugging on the nob despretly.

It wouldn't budge.

She pulled harder, brasing her foot against the door. "hrk... Dang!" She let go and stumbled backwards, panting.

Calming down, she looked around at her surroundings, trying to find another way out.

It wasn't exactly an interesting room, just had a bookshelf on each side of the opposite side of the room, a desk, a chair, and a small one person bed with thin white sheets.

A single golden book that wasn't destroyed or dirty stuck out among the others and Ib pulled it out, opening the book curiously.

The pages were splattered with blood.

And rose petals.

Blue rose petals.

She instantly closed the book and saw the title had changed. Before, it was called New world. Now it was called Can you find me.

Slowly opening the book again, a golden key lay among the now clean white pages. She snatched the key and put the book away with out a second thought, running to the door and practically shoving the key into the lock.

A click and it opened.

She was greeted with a long dark, hallway, not even any paintings in sight. It should have been reasuring that there was nothing in sight to try to kill her but instead it gave her the creeps, like something bad was about to happen.

A scream reached her ears from the end of the hall.

And a familiar one at that.

Her squinted as she stared at the darkness, trying to make out her friend."GARRY?! Is that you?" She cried.

A figure lurched toward her from the shadows. Who, she wasn't sure. "G-garry? Is that you? Say something!"

The figure walked into the faint light and Ib could see, it was NOT Garry.

Bright blue eyes glittering wih insanity and hate dilated at the sight of her. A smile stretched across the blonde girls face as she stared. "Hi, Ib... I'm back..."

Mary.


	4. Escape

Sorry for not updating lately, MEH HOLIDAYS

You'd usually think: oh, holiday break, more time to update! ~^u^! But, for christmas/NEw years break, IT IS NOT. LIKE THAT. This is the first day I get to actually REST, so yay, Updates for over the next three days! XD

* * *

Ib gasped in fright and scooted backwards as far as she could away from her "friend" Until her back hit the wall.

Mary's smile seemed to glow, but her eyes glared. She stepped closer each time Ib succeeded in furthering the distance.

Ib noticed the small palette knife out of the corner of her eye in Mary's hand, small, but big enough to cause fatal damage.

"Why are you running away, Ib? I won't hurt you..." She whispered.

Warning bells rang in Ib's head. She bolted up and darted around Mary, reaching the door quickly.

Mary spun around, eyes blazing. "IB!" She screeched, leaping for her.

Ib Strangled the door's nob, wrenching it open and dashing in before practically slamming the door shut. Mary's muffled screams echoed as the door shook from her slamming against it.

"IB! OPEN THIS DOOR!" She demanded.

Ib shook her head of the thoughts threatening to consume her and ran down the hallway as fast as her legs could carry her, not thinking about any of the museums dangers but instead focusing on escaping from the blonde psychopath.

She could hear the heavy foot steps behind her and knew Mary had already gotten past the door and was pursuing her. "IIIIBBBBB..." She screeched.

Ib spotted a single blackish green door among the empty hall and flung it open, the hinges squeaking in protest. It was nearly invisable, blending into the walls.

She ran inside and quickly slammed the door shut, pressing her back to it in hopes Mary wouldn't get in.

The sound of footsteps echoed outside the door, stopped, and then the footsteps turned and headed back, fading into the distance. Ib didn't dare to breath until she could no longer hear them.

She took a moment to look around. This seemed like... a library?

Books... A huge, vast expanse of books not found in the real world, priceless treasures to any reader. The look of awe and wonder on her face never disappeared.

A door lay on the other side of the room.

She tugged at the nob.

Locked.

Of course it was...

Disappointed, she turned around to search for a key.

Her eyes were face to face with a skull head.

With a scream, she lashed out, cracking the skull just over the eye. A red liquid seeped out and the skull fell to the ground and shattered.

Catching her breath, she continued the search, still a bit shaken.

A book shook itself out of its place and hit the floor with a thump, causing Ib to jump.

The pages flipped open to a page with the picture of another golden key. Ib stared down at it, still as stone. She didn't know what to do. The little drawing of a girl on the next page rose and grabbed the key, smiling.

"HEy, MeRry ChRistMaS!" It giggled, before throwing the key to Ib with a bow on it.

Ib carefully unwrapped the bow and stared at it absentmindedly.

She felt something sticky on the underside of the bow and turned it over in her palm to show her skin stained red.

The bow seemed to melt into the same red substance which Ib recognized as...

"...blood."

Yelping, she threw it off the best she could, the blood leaving splatters of crimson over the books pages.

The sight brought the flashback of the book of the bloody blue petals. As if in response, The blood turned blue and shaped into them, wilted blue rose petals.

It unnerved Ib, and the second she blinked, it was gone.

Unwilling to stay in that room any longer, she grabbed the key, but it disappeared the moment it touched her finger tips.

A click was heard and the door unlocked, allowing Ib to escape through it.

* * *

listening to the stereotypes song MEP on youtube. YAY HETALIA FANGASMS- I will be posting some hetalia stories soon, once I edit and proofread them. BIEZ!


	5. Chapter 5

HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII DIS IS LIGHTFEATTHHHEEERRR IM WATCHING MMD SHITTTTTTTT REAAADDDDD-

me: REDFALL get off mah computer!

Redfall: sowy...

Me: sorry I had no updates for a whiole-

Whitefire: WHY WERE THERE NO UPDATES!?

Me: *throws whitefire out a window* SHUT UP WHITEFIRE I WAS BUSY! Any way, updating now! ^u^

* * *

It was dark in the room, too dark to see. She stretched her hands out, feeling for a wall, a table, a chair, Something to help her navigate better.

She kept walking straight forward until she crashed onto something soft, yet firm.

It was warm.

Recoiling, she was silent, standing still while she thought.

Cautiously stretching out a hand, she touched what felt like...

...fabric?

It was a little rough, but the patterns felt familiar under her finger tips, jagged at the ends more upward...

She stretched her hands in a circle radius, until her fingers came in contact with what felt like a Switch? "Oh! Maybe a light switch?" She muttered hopefully to herself.

Mary's familiar footsteps ran past the door again, Hunting for her.

"ibbbbbbbb..." She giggled manically, before passing by again.

Remembering to keep quiet, She flicked on the light with her index finger, letting it momentarily blind her As the bright light filled the room.

blinking a few times to clear away the fuzziness, the first thing she saw was purple.

A deep purpleish indigo.

A recognizable color even from far away.

Slowly looking up, A red velvet colored liquid stained the cloth around the collar.

It was still wet.

Looking up, was the relaxed face of someone familiar.

VERY familiar.

The choked whispered barely was heard in the room.

"...G-Garry...?"

* * *

Blackspot: BWAAAAHHHH CLIFFIES!

Moonshine: THE HUMANITY! ;_; *crying*

JUST SHUT UP AND WAIT AGAIN YOU DOOFS!


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for not updating for so long, been busy!

* * *

The violet eyes snapped open. **(forgot his eye color, lets just say der violet, kay? good. XD)** He sat up, no longer leaning against the wall.

Ib jumped back, startled. He froze and looked around. His wandering eyes reached her and he smiled, reaching forward as if checking she was real. "Ib? Is that really you?"

She smiled, her eyes stinging. "Yes..."

Insane laughter echoed from down the hall, coming closer. As it got closer, they began to hear racing footsteps along with it.

Ib froze and shut off the light, placing a finger to her lips. "Mary's around her, we have to hurry." She whispered.

On que, a green eyes peeked into the room, darker than they remembered and dilated, the pupil shaking slightly.

"I heard you, Ib! Come out, NOW!" She screeched, hurling herself against the door and into the room.

Ib grabbed onto Garry's hand harshly. "RUN!"

Reaching the other end of the hall, there was a crack in the floor boards, a ladder leading down. It wazs old looking and rusted.

Garry hesitated. "Ib, that doesn't look very safe-"

Mary's scream reached their ears, and they saw her charging, knife raised threatenly.

"Screw it." He muttered, grabbing Ib and jumping down, not even bothering to use the ladder.

They landed hard, Ib on her stomache and Garry on his butt. Grunting, Garry stiffly stood and slowly offered a hand to Ib. S

he grabebd hold of it and he pulled her up, wobbling slightly on her feet before finding her balance again.

Mary was gone, the ladder and hole they escaped with gone as well. The crack had disapeared entirely, like it never was there in the first place.

It was silent in the hole, and dark.

Very dark.

She couldn't see Garry, but could hear him breathing.

The museum seemed like a whole new place, completely unfamiliar to the museum they had been trapped in for so long many years ago.

Where were they?


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, haven't updated in a while, have I? *apologetic smile* heh, heh, uh... sorry? As apology, longer chapter today, I think. Hey, **I take requests**, ya know! Well, now I do. Don't beh shy, folks!

**...I was listening to Shadows by violinist Lindsey Stirling while editing this. Don't know her? Check her out on youtube! watch?v=JGCsyshUU-A, or if you want an awesome animation using the song, watch watch?v=egPR5MuE7u0**

* * *

Groping around in the darkness, Garry heard a yelp and a thud. "Ib? You okay?"

He heard a muffled response and raised his eye brow. A bit of shuffling, and then the response repeated, clearer. "Just tripped over something, hang on."

There was a small click like something hitting metal.

It sounded familiar...

Another click and a small flame was born to show Ib's face, holding Garry's lighter.

"Ah! My lighter! I must've dropped it when we fell." He exclaimed, taking hold of the lighter from Ib.

Her eyes flashed suspiciously and he laughed. "Don't worry, I don't smoke or anything, I just keep the lighter in case of something like this. No, not like I suspected we'd end up here again, I mean if I'm somewhere dark."

Ib nodded and had Garry light her path while she search for a light switch. Her hand bumped something smooth and waxy. Three of them, really.

She smiled. "I think I found some candles, can you light them?" She asked Garry, who swept the open flame over the three wickers.

They burned brightly, too bright for normal candles. Each lit up to a three foot perimeter, giving them plenty of light for now.

Garry stuck his lighter back in his coat pocket and each took a candle, leaving one there.

Breaking off to separate corners of the room, they continuously found more candles among the walls, lighting them. Only when the entire room was illuminated did the return to the third candle.

Looking about, It was a rather large room, full of paintings of different places.

A restaurant in Italy, a beach in florida, A battle in Ancient greece, even a large portrait, huge and so detailed it could have been a picture, of atlantis. It drew the two to it, awing them.

As Ib Looked closer, she noticed something... Each painting was alive, in a way.

Fish swam past the pearly white columns of Atlantis, A whale singing its songs in the background, passing by. A Hammerhead shark nuzzled its head along the ground, looking for food. Dolphins played around the columns, seeming as if it were a game of tag.

In The Greece painting, Spartans and Athenians roared battle cries as they exchanged blows.

In italy, a chef was busy making Pizza in an empty restaurant.

In the beaches of florida, boats buzzed as they sped across the glassy surface.

Then, Garry noticed something, words were scribbled into the wall in blue paint beside the one of Greece. He began to read it out loud. "Finish the paintings if you wish to leave."

Finish it? Did they mean like, find a paintbrush and doodle or something?

He turned as Ib gasped. "I think I know what it means. Look!" Squinting, he realized what she meant.

The chef could not complete the pizza, for he had no sauce.

There was no ocean in atlantis, it was all just a white background. The sea creatures looked lost and confused.

In the battle, they had no weapons, no sheilds. They would not fight, they only yelled insults, looking infuriated and frustrated.

The beach had no sand, and no waves.

But it seemed to have too much water in the ocean, barely any of the stones that formed the beach. A bucket drifted in the waters, a rather large one, rocking gently with the current.

Weapons littered the beach, some sticking upright with the stones. Spartan and Athenian shields lay with them.

Two dolphins were playing with a bottle of tomato sauce in Atlantis, squealing.

Garry brushed a hand across the Beach of Florida as if wiping away dust that didn't exist.

His fingers sunk into the painting.

He yelped, withdrawing.

Slowly, Ib poked at the surface of the seemingly Paint-portal, jaw dropping as her pointer finger tapped the overflowing ocean. Pulling back, her fingers were now wet.

"I get it..." Garry muttered, reaching in and grabbing the bucket. He filled the bucket with some of the water of the Ocean, pulling out with a large bucket filled to the brim with salt water. Grinning, he dumped it into Atlantis.

It filled up, the animals screeching with delight. Dolphins leaped above the waves, abandoning the sauce. Ib grabbed hold of it and pulled it out.

Immediatly the painting froze in place. "It looks like they become normal paintings again once everythings in order again." Garry mumbled half to himself.

Ib nodded silently and reached into the Italian restaurant. The chef held out his little arms and took it from her gratefully, smiling. As he returned to his pizza, his painting froze in place just like Atlantis.

Garry plucked each weapon and shield from the bank and showered them over the two armies. They gave a battle cry and began to fight with them, the painting freezing.

In florida, the waves now formed, having enough space now to do so. But there was still no sand.

The two frowned. "But if the other three are complete that must mean the sand isn't in another painting, it has to be in this room." Ib said.

Garry turned, giving the room a once-over.

He saw a bookshelf, one peculiar book with a velvet satin color that seemed to glow. Tiny grains of glowing sand spilled from the book, about a hand full over the shelf.

Walking over silently with Ib watching, he tugged the book from its confides, opening it hesitantly.

There lay a huge picture sketched there of multiple mounds of sand, a city buried beneath, building tips peeking through. Tiny humans ran along the surface, crying in sadness for their buried loved ones still under.

Rushing to the Beach, he shook the book at the paintings, the sand falling from the picture into the painting.

As the beach filled, the city appeared, the pictures residents yelling in joy as they hugged their families.

Both the picture and painting froze in there respectful places, the room no longer filled with the sounds of waves upon sand or happy cried from the story people.

* * *

Sucky ending of a chapter that can't even count as a cliffhanger. Listening to Palladio on itunes. Sweet starclan, what is WITH me and orchestra music today?!


End file.
